Shatter
by BehindTheseHazelEyes14
Summary: Imagine being framed for killing Stephan Herondale at the age of ten. This is a reality for Clarissa Morgenstern. Saved by Luke, she now is living in Brooklyn under the name Clary Fray. What will happen when she is forced to go to the institute? And just happens to fall for Jace Herondale, who has sworn to find and kill her for supposedly killing his fater? CLACE, Malec, Sizzy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

I go to bed with one target: peaceful sleep. Something that I have never had since I was five, and my mother left me to deal with my father and brother. I hit my head on the pillow, only to be greeted by another nightmare about the day that my life shattered.

_I chuck another knife at the target, my palms already sweaty. Thwack! One for the mother, Jocelyn, that had left me. Thwack! Two for my abusive father. Thwack! A third for my abusive brother. I am listing the things that are wrong with my life._

_I pick up another knife and get into position. I inwardly cringe as the door of the training room slams open with a thud. That can only mean one person._

_"Miss me much, little sis?" My brother Jonathan taunts, walking over to me._

_I drop the next knife in my hand and turn towards him, cautiously, avoiding his steely gaze. Really, anything could happen if I tick him off._

_"Yes, Jonathan?" My ten year old self says._

_He laughs, bending down for me to look into the bottomless black pits that he calls eyes. His crisp blond hair is tousled, meaning that him and my father, Valentine, have probably been working today._

_"Clarissa, you will look at me when you speak." He says, and brings his foot to my stomach, causing my knees to buckle and collapse as my weak body handles the blow._

_I am sure to look him in the eyes when I respond. "What is it you wish to speak to me about?"_

_He eerily smiles, causing shivers down my back. "I am here to take you to father, he wishes for you to see someone."_

_I shakily stand up on my wobbly legs, and sadly follow him out the doors of the training room into the halls of the Morgenstern manor. Down several confusing hallways that I know all too well he takes me, leading the way to Valentine._

_At last, he takes me down the stone stairs of the basement, opening the creaky door._

_"Ah, Clarissa, is that you?" My father's voice echoes through the room. On one side of the wall are shelves and shelves of books, and a metal cabinet containing god knows what. On the other side are various means of torture devices. Also, some steles and regular shadowhunter tools are leaned up against the wall. A giant table looms in the middle. The room is dimly lit, allowing you to see blood stains on the cold floor, most of which is mine._

_You see, my father always liked to see how much I could endure, what with him injecting my mother with angel blood and all._

_The one thing I didn't think I would see though, was my father, stele in hand, loomed over a large figure caked in blood. The large figure was a man._

_He was Stephan Herondale._

_You see, Stephan Herondale had once been my fathers right-hand man. He was kind, thoughtful, and may I say so myself, extremely talented. He was good at handling just about any weapon, making him the perfect partner in crime._

_He was constantly at the manor, collaborating with my father on ideas, and letting Valentine train his angel-blood son, too. Jace Herondale. One day, Stephan decided that he didn't want to be part of my father's organization, the circle(an organization whose main purpose was to take down the Clave) anymore. He took his son and left, knowing that my father would look for him. I didn't blame him one single bit. Personally, I would've wanted to escape too if I could._

_That was about a year ago, so what was he doing here, now?_

_Valentine beckoned me over with his hand, the other still clutching the bloody knife. "As you know, this is Stephan Herondale. Apparently, he was going to notify the Clave of our organization's plans, therefore, I would like you to witness me killing this man."_

_I gasped. My father knew how much I hated seeing people killed. "They'll find you and kill you," Stephan spat, "Jace is on his way right now. You won't be able to stop them."_

_I tried to run toward the man, but was stopped by a firm hand. My father turned toward me. "Clarissa, you are going to kill this man."_

_"No father! I'm not going to kill him!" I screamed. I knew the consequences of disobeying my father. Images of hours locked in a closet, what seemed like hours and hours of lashes, cuts, bruises, scars, kicking, and punching filled my mind._

_By now, my eyes brimmed with unshed tears. I knew Stephan, and I liked him. He was always one of the few nice people in my life. Along with my mother and Luke, who had been banished by my father once he knew that he was a warewolf._

_My father grabbed the whip from the corner. Jonathan ripped open the back of my training shirt and the whip came down. One by one, it opened previous wounds and created new ones, until I could only feel numbness._

_I stopped hearing the whip and turned in time to see my father shove a sword into Stephan's heart, ceasing the beating of his heart forever._

_I did, however, feel two runes being drawn on my arm, the immobility rune was the first. The second however, wouldn't be recognizable to the ordinary shadowhunter eye, because I had created it. It was a rune by which the giver would tell you a story, and you wouldn't be able to tell anyone differently._

_By now, the plan was fitting perfectly in my mind. Valentine walked over, accompanied by a scowling Jonathan._

_"Now, if anyone asks what happened here Clarissa, you killed Stephan of your own free will because he defied your father. You cannot tell anyone about the rune. You will tell them that Jonathan and I-"_

_At that moment, I hear a commotion going on upstairs. My father opens the portal and he and Jonathan step through. Before they both leave, father looks me in the eyes. "If by any means they somehow find out about the rune, or anything else for that matter, I will personally track down and kill everyone that you love."_

_All I could do was stare. A sharp pain came over my head as Valentine kicks it, and I fall into darkness._

_The scene in my dream changes I am sitting in a chair in Allicante, surrounded by members of the Clave. This is about five hours after waking up and being dragged by shadowhunters through a portal._

_Shackles encase both my legs and arms. I don't know how they can deem a ten year old so murderous that they need these. There are several Clave members surrounding me in their uniforms, each sitting at a large U-shaped table. There must be fifty or so people._

_At the front of the podium stands two people. The first is a woman- looking to be in her sixties- who is the leader of the Clave I believe. The second is what catches my attention._

_There is a little boy, looking to be a little older than me, with gold hair and his mom's gold eyes. He is Jace Herondale. I know because I have seen him before at the manor, training. He is looking at me with loathing, and I feel horrible._

_My father just ruined his life._

_The older woman looks me in the eyes. "Please state you full name."_

_Easy. "Clarissa Adele Morgenstern."_

_"Miss Morgenstern, the Clave has evidence to believe that you have killed Stephen Herondale. Is this true."_

_NO! I start to cry, but manage to choke out, "Yes."_

_I can barley hear as the older woman asks me to state what happened. I tell them that I killed him because he defied my father, and can hardly look when Jace starts crying._

_I tug at my chains, wanting to curl up in a ball and die, when the older woman announces, "Clarissa, I regret to inform you that the Clave has enough evidence to prove you guilty. You are sentenced to life in prison. We will come back in ten years to re-examine this case, seeing as you are under-aged. Session over."_

_I want to cringe at the sound of the chair legs against the cold marble floors, as two men undo me handcuffs while holding me back from escaping. I am not trying to get away, and I don't even know why I'm bothering living at this point. Nobody cares if I live or die. I feel like I just killed someone._

_I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see the Herondale boy. He glares at me. "When I can, I will kill you. You killed my father. I will kill you. I swear on the angel."_

_I am left there, sobbing uncontrollably. My whole world has come crashing down. I really feel like dying._

_I hear a sudden crash, and the tall glass windows are all shattered, and werewolves are invading the hall. They aren't attacking the people, but they're making their way towards me. It all clicks in my head._

_Luke, at the front of the pack, picks me up and carries me off._

I wake up screaming to myself, at this horrible dream. Then I realize, it's not a dream.

It's a memory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Comment if I'm missing anything important or you have feedback. I really appreciate it!**

Chapter Two

I bolt up to where I am in a sitting position, and turn on the light. Just as I do, the door softly opens, revealing a disheveled Luke. Normal, considering it's one in the morning.

"Hey Clare-bear." He says, walking over and carefully sitting on the bed to avoid my feet.

Night terrors, is what they call them. They more or less are memories about that one dreaded night. "Hey."

He runs his fingers through his hair. "Were they the same as usual?"

I nod. I get these quite frequently, always stopping where either Jace tells me that he will kill me, or Luke comes in. They never show the part where Luke takes me back to his house.

I've been living in Brooklyn for the past six years of my life. I am legally Clary Fray, a regular teenager whose parents both died in a tragic fire when I was ten.

If they only knew.

I've never forgotten Jace Herondale. His name often creeps into my mind. The boy who blames his ruined life on me. I wish I could tell him, wish I could explain to him that I didn't. It was only my father.

Luke captures me in a warm embrace. "Try to get some sleep, okay?" He kisses the top of my head, and turns off the lamp.

I lay down as he's making his way towards the door. He stops before leaving. "Good night."

I smile. "Good night."

The next day goes by in a blur. I make several sketches that day, of random things and people I've seen.

Just as it's about dinnertime, Luke pops his head into my room. "Hey Clary, I've just got a message from the Clave."

I stop, pencil dropping on the floor with a thump. "What do they want?" I say, nervously.

"They just sent me a message saying that all shadowhunters are required to go to the nearest Institute due to attacks on shadowhunters and downworlders." He says, running a hand through his hair.

I sigh. "Okay, why does that apply to me? I'm not exactly part of the shadowhunter world, now am I?"

He looks me straight in the eye this time. "I want you to be safe, Clary. You're like the daughter I've never had, and I want you to be safe. So, I am going to be taking you to the Institute of New York tomorrow under a disguise rune and fake name."

I cock my head a little. "Why do I need to hide myself?"

He laughs. "Well, you undoubtedly look like your mother, so it would kind of be a dead giveaway."

I smile. "When do I have to leave?"

His smile falters. "Tomorrow. I have already warned them that a Jessica Fray is coming."

Jessica. I love that name. It rolls off your tongue. "Well, I guess I better get packing then."

Luke gets up. "Yep. I delivered pizza, so you should be able to eat in a few minutes.

"Okay."

I pack up my suitcase and I am ready to go the next morning. I put on my rune so that my hair is a very dark brown, and my eyes are a murky hazel color. After grabbing a quick bite of breakfast, Luke takes me on the drive. It takes us about half an hour before we pull up in front of what must be the Institute.

The large building resembles a castle, with a big stone entryway. Pillars and columns can be seen from almost any angle. It stands about five stories high, a giant structure. In the night, it must be really creepy. The glamour makes it look like an old graveyard, but shadowhunters know the difference.

Luke parks the car right in front. He helps me take the bag, but stops right in front of the steps.

"This is the farthest I can take you. Downworlders are not allowed to enter the Institute without permission."

I hug him tightly, "I'll miss you. Thank you so much, for everything that you've done."

He kisses the top of my forehead. "Goodbye Clary. Remember, I'll always be watching. I'm sure you'll fit right in with the Lightwoods."

I wave as he drives away in his blue pickup, and then cautiously make my way up to the door, lugging my suitcase behind.

I knock on the giant oak doors. After a minute or two, they open to reveal a tall girl with jet black hair. Her eyes are a chocolate brown color, and she's the kind of person I'd really like to draw.

She smiled warmly. "Hey, I'm Isabelle Lightwood, but you can call me Izzy. You must be Jessica Fray, right?"

"Yeah. That's me." I say, fidgeting with the ends of my coat tie. I wonder if she can tell I'm not who I say I am.

"My mom, Maryse, told me to show you around. You might meet my father or younger brother, but my two older brothers are too busy training. You'll meet them at dinner time."

I nod. Seems pretty simple. I follow Isabelle down some corridoors, and I meet Max Lightwood and Robert Lightwood. She shows me too my room and I put my stuff in there, decorating it with the few things that I have. By the time I'm done, it's six and time for dinner.

Izzy has the room right next to me, and she walks me to the dinner hall, where I'm supposed to meet her other to brothers and her mother.

I walk into a long room with a long table. The table is set for seven.

A black haired boy that looks just like Izzy walks in, but he has blue eyes. He is every muscular, and looks to be about eighteen. "Hey, I'm Alec Lightwood." He says, while holding his hand out.

"Jessie Fray." I say, shaking his hand.

And then, a blond haired boy walks in, with tawny gold eyes, same muscular build.

It can't be. Not now, not here. He looks at me with those eyes, and says, "Hi, my name's Jace Herondale."

I freeze. My entire body stiffens as I recall that day.

_A hand is on my shoulder. I turn to see none other than Jace Herondale. His tear stained face, and gold eyes looks at me and says, "I will kill you. You killed my father. I will kill you. I swear on the angel."_

His eyes are the last thing I see before darkness overtakes me.

**Tell me if that's good. Talk to you later :O**

**Josie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, sorry that I haven't been able to update recently! I've been completly swamped with choir stuff. Here's the next chapter that I had time to squeeze in, though. **

Chapter Three

Flashbacks invaded my sleep. I saw my father and Jonathan, memories about days in the dark, dingy cellar. Finally, I had enough, I screamed.

I woke up in a sterile white bed. I later found out that I was in the infirmary. There was perspiration on my back and stomach, and I was breathing rather heavily. There were three people around my bed, all wearing worried faces, including the golden boy. They all looked tired, and they were wearing their nightclothes. I sat up.

Many thoughts ran through my mind. Had they found out? They couldn't have, nobody knew what Valentine's daughter looked like, only that he had one.

Isabelle was the first to speak, "Why were you screaming? Are you alright?"

In my mind, I panicked a little. "Just flashbacks. And yeah I'm okay," I replied, with my hand running through my hair nervously.

She visibly relaxed. "Okay. We were all a little nervous, we didn't know what had happened to you. It's great to see you're okay."

I smiled a little. Then, I remembered why I was here in the first place. "What happened, and what time is it?" I asked, dreading the reply.

Alec spoke this time. "Well after you uh- passed out, Jace carried you to the infirmary and you have been here ever since. It's about two in the morning. We all heard your scream and woke up, wanting to see if everything was alright."

"Did I wake anyone else up?" I asked.

"Not that I know of. We all have the closest bedrooms to here because Max sleeps in the room next to our parents, who are farther away." Alec said.

Jace frowned. "You gave us quite a scare Jessica. What really happened?"

I came up with an excuse rather quickly. "You just reminded me of someone that I don't want to see again."

He stood there a moment, and I could tell that he didn't believe my answer. Suddenly, Isabelle broke the uncomfortable silence. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed, because I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted."

Alec nodded, and let out a small yawn. "Yeah, me too. See you tomorrow Jessie." Both him and Isabelle started for the door, but then Alec turned around. "You coming Jace?"

Jace nodded. "I'll be out in a minute." He sat down on the foot of the bed, and but a hand on my shoulder. "Are you sure you're alright?"

I nodded. "I'm fine."

He let out a sigh. "Okay, it was just worrying me. I mean, I wasn't sure if you were scared, or something like that."

I laughed, hoping that he wouldn't be able to sense the nervousness in my voice. "Yes, I'm fine."

Surprisingly, he hugged me. "You know if you ever want to talk about it, your secret's safe with me."

Sure. Wait until you know what it is. "Okay." Why the heck did you just say that?

He smiled a real, genuine smile. At that moment, I could really tell how angelic he actually was. Maybe it was the little extra angel blood that my father injected into him. My hands itched to have a pencil and paper, so I could draw the boy in front of me. As much as I hated to admit it, he was beautiful.

I mentally slapped myself._ This boy thinks that you killed his freaking father! You shouldn't be having thoughts like that!_

He waited a minute, and then placed a hand on the top of his head. "When I was born, my dad knew I was different. My mother died in childbirth. He found out that II was injected with angel blood by Valentine Morgenstern."

I cringed at that name._ Valentine Morgenstern_. Boy, did I hate that name. He paused before going on. "My mother and father decided it best that I train with him and his son, Jonathan, who was injected with angel blood. He had a daughter, Clarissa, but I didn't see her much." He frowned when he mentioned my name.

_Aw,damn_. "Anyways, Valentine was always rough on me, and when I was eight, he started whipping me."

I gasped. _Not him, too. Surely my father wouldn't hurt someone who wasn't his own child! However, this is my father that we're talking about. He did kill an innocent man._ "Well, eventually, my father found out. He and I fled the country of Idris and hid for a while, but then his son found us and brought my dad to the Morgenstern Manor. I escaped and told the Clave what had happened, and they invaded the Manor. There was nobody there, except her."

He said her with a certain disgust in his voice, and I wanted to tell him, wanted him to know._ However, then I wouldn't be able to tell the truth. All I would be able to say is guilty, all over again. It was best if I kept quiet_. "Clarissa Morgenstern. There's never a day that I forget that name, and when I see a redhead on the street, I am prepared to kill them. You see, this little innocent looking ten year old killed my father. I vowed to kill her. I still think about it today. You'll see, one day I will. She fled Idris with that traitor, Lucian Greymark." He stared at the ground, lost in thought.

_How could he say such things? How could you suggest so much evil on someone who wasn't even allowed to use a Seraph Blade? Well, if someone was accused to murdering Luke, I would want to kill them too._

I still needed to stick up for myself a little though. So, in my softest voice, I said, "Maybe she had a reason."

He looked up at me sharply, a kind of fury in his eyes. "Why would you say that? She killed my father, Jessie. She killed him!" Even though he probably didn't mean it, he brought his hand out, like he was ready to punch something.

On pure reflex, I flinched and cowarded. He immediately looked me in the eyes. His gaze rested on his arm for a moment, and quickly lowered it. His eyes softened before pulling me into another hug. "Oh my god, Jessie. I'm sorry. I just don't get what you mean."

"Well, think about it. There are many reasons why that could've happened. Maybe she was forced to. Maybe she didn't really kill him at all, and she was framed."

He ponders this for a moment. "Well, at her trial she said that she killed her father and brother, too. She's not innocent. And when I find her, I will kill her, no matter what it takes. I want to avenge my father.

I inwardly sighed. There was no way that he was going to change his mind. I was certain that my death would be to his hands. "Okay. Thank you for telling me that. It means a lot to me. "

He grinned. "I just feel like I can trust you, you know?"

I nodded. "I feel the same about you. Hey, do you know when I'll be able to go back to my room?" I asked.

He nodded. "Since you're up, I can take you back up to your room. Follow me."

He led me down twisting hallways and eerie corridors. Eventually, though, we got to a hallway that I recognized as the bedrooms.

He pointed toward one against the right side of the hall. "That's my room. If you have any questions, just ask me or Izzy. You're right here."

He led me to a room right next to his. Inside were a full sized bed with clean, white sheets. Next to it was a end table with a plain lamp on it. On the other side was a dresser and a door, presumably leading me to the bathroom. "This is your room. It's plain right now, but tomorrow Izzy's gonna take you shopping for clothes and some decor."

I groaned at the thought of shopping. I absolutely hated it. On the other hand, it probably would be good for me to get some new stuff. "Okay. Thank you for everything you've done."

He smiled. "Don't sweat it. Now, go to bed. You're gonna have lot's of fun shopping tomorrow!" he said with sarcasm in his voice before disappearing into his room.

After that, I climbed into bed. No more nightmares came that night.

**I will try to update faster in the future, but I don't know how long it will be until the next. Bare with me! I will try to post it in unfer a week.**

**-Josie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! I got this post up earlier than I intended, but that's probably good. I am going away for the weekand and I will probably not be able to post until Monday at the earliest, so I'll try!**

Chapter Four

Needless to say, I am a little dazed when I wake up. I look around, then instantly the previous night comes back to me. I yawn and sit up, pushing my arms up so that a little sliver of my stomach is exposed.

I look at the clock next to me which reads 8:00. Odd, I don't usually get up this early. I walk into the bathroom to find that my stuff has already been laid out for me. It was probably Izzy, she seems like the kind of girl who would do that. I look into the mirror, a little shocked by the black hair for a moment, only to remember the rune which I put on my forearm.

I take my shampoo and conditioner bottles out of my makeup bag and set them in the shower head. I turn on the hot water and let it run over me, a fresh, new feeling coming over me. I let the scolding hot water cleanse away my bitter past.

Before I know it, I walk out of the shower with a towel around me. I began piling through my clothes until I find a blue tee, with black jeans, a leather jacket, and my trusty combat boots. I take a look in the mirror, admiring myself, when something dawns on me.

My hair's red, and my eyes are green. The rune must come off in the shower. Well, some of the runes I create don't work perfectly. I etch a new one onto the same place on my arm with my stele which I had left on the bedside table.

I go to my bag and fish around for a moment, only to pull out my blue iPod. I walk over to the bathroom to apply my makeup, listening to a varity of different songs from artists like Coldplay, Imagine Dragons, and OneRepublic while I do.

When I'm done, I glance in the mirror. Aside from my black hair, I look relatively similar to my old self. I catiously run a hand over my forehead, checking to see if the scar was still there.

When I was young, as you all know, my father did abuse me. He did all sorts of things, hurting me with anything he had, at anytime. The "incidents" as I liked to call them, were usually when he was drunk or angry. For the first few years, my brother helped me. Then, the help came less and less, and finally I was left to suffer on my own. Later, he began to help father do these things, I even came close to death a few times. Well, this was one of those times.

_I was eight at the time, drawing in my bedroom, worn out from training that day. I had been working on hand to hand combat with Jonathan, even though he was at least two times bigger than me. The picture I was drawing was of my mother, Jocelyn, who had just left us a few months ago. I could still see her face in my mind, so I decided to draw her. _

_I knew that my picture was perfect, and I was so proud of myself. It her telling a story to Jonathan and I, sitting by the fire. She was laughing at something, me in her lap and Jonathan by her feet. _

_So, when dinner came, I wanted to show my friend, Simon. He happened to be a servent in the Manor, and he worked in the kitchen most times. So, when dinner came, I snuck the sketch pad behind my back and into the dining room, still flipped to the page with my picture. _

_Dinner was very uneventful, my father making small talk with my brother, and me being sielent. Then, being the clumsy idiot that I am, I dropped my napkin. I forgot about the sketch pad, and reached down to grab it, the picture and pad slipping from underneath me onto the floor, landing with a thump._

_My dad's gaze moved from me to the pad, picture clearly visable from his line of sight. His face turned red, and he grabbed the closest thing that he had, which happened to be a steak knife. _

_He took me by the collar and slowly pulled the knife across my forehead. Surprisingly, I couldn't feel a thing, only numbness. However, I did feel red spots coming over my vision, and blood pouring across my face. The last thing I saw was the sickening expression of my father grinning like a homicidal maniac._

I later found out that Simon returned me to my room, but the scar didn't heal over time. There is still a nasty scar across the top of my 's one of the tell tale signs that I am Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, and gradually I excepted the scar as part of me.

Now, because I didn't want the Clave finding out that the ten year old murderer was at the New York Institute, I kept it covered with my black bangs. Really, the only person that would be able to tell that I'm not Jessica Fray was Luke, and anyone who saw my scar.

I was awakened from my thought by a pounding on the door. "Come on, Jessie! Time for shopping!" Isabelle squealed like a four year old.

"Okay! Just give me a minute!" I yelled back. I stuffed my stele into my purse and slung it over my arm. I walked through the doors, and was greeted by a exstatic Isabelle.

"Hey Jessie!" she said.

"Hey, Izzy." I replied.

"Oh my god, today's going to be so much fun! Don't you love shopping?!"

I ran a hand through my hair. "Well, to tell you the truth, I don't go shopping all that often."

She clapped her hands. "We can fix that. So first, I was thinking that we'd go to..."

I really kind of tuned her out after that. Even though I wanted to go shopping and thought I needed to, that didn't mean that I had to like it.

"Jessie? Are you even listening?" She said, putting her hands on her hips when it became apparent that I wasn't.

I grinned sheepishly. "Well, no not really."

She smiled. "That's okay. Alec always tells me to shut up when I even mention shopping, so at least you don't do that."

I laughed and so did she. After glamouring ourselves to look like regular teenagers, we headed off on the subway. We hit the mall and immediatly started shopping (after my coffee stop). We went to so many shops that I couldn't count them on my fingers. At about the end of the day, I hat gotten several new things that included jean and leather jackets, gamer tee shirts (one of my pastimes), jeans, training clothes, and another pair of combat boots. The summary was that our hands were stuffed with bags.

Izzy was dragging me along, her hand tightly gripping mine. "One more shop! Please?" she asked, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

I sighed. "Okay, one more," I gave in.

She pulled me into a shop that had glowing letters for the name. She pushed me along so fast that I didn't see what it said. The shop smelled of perfume and new clothes. It was definatly not my kind of place. A blonde with a revealing shirt came up to us and showed us around the store. Though Izzy was giving all her attention, mine was elsewhere. Actually, I was thinking about last night with Jace.

_Why would he tell me all those things about himself when we've only just met? Did he feel the same tingling sensation I felt when he brushed up against- _My thoughts were interuppted by Isabelle.

"Jessie, I think that we've both got enough dresses. Let's try them on!" she said.

I looked down at the many dresses piled high in my hands. I tried on dress, throwing the ones away that had a revealing back (didn't want anyone seeing my scars) or was too revealing. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I tried the dress.

It was green. Emerald green, to be exact. It was sleevless, but still came up high enough in the back. It pulled in close at the waist, and drooped back out in waves. I stared at myself in the mirror, mesmerized by it.

"Iz, come quick! I've found it!" I said.

She came around the corner in a tight red dress, cutting off just before the knees. It made her look even prettier than she already was. "Jess, you look stunning," she said.

I stood, wide-eyed. "Look who's talking! Do you see yourself? You look amazing!"

She smiled. "I guess we found our dresses for Magnus's party."

"What?" I asked. I don't remember anything about a party!

"Oh, that's right. You tuned out when I was talking. We're going to Magnus Bane, the high warlock of New York's party." she said nonchalantly, as if it was an easy thought to understand.

I remember Magnus Bane. He was my father's ally, until he kicked him out for secretly conspiring with the Clave. Valentine tried to kill him, but failed. I hope he doesn't recognize me. "Oh. Okay," I replied. I tried to sound like I was okay with things, but I wasn't. It was pretty easy to trick the Lightwood's and Jace, but Magnus would be harder.

I was in for a long night.

**Can someone explain the meaning of saying "I don't own the Mortal Instruments"? I don't get it! Obviously we don't own the Mortal Instruments of else I wouldn't be posting this on ! That's the whole purpose of this site!**

**Please Explain,**

**Josie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I got back from the Choir Conference a few days ago, and it was amazing! I made some new friends, and it was awesome. I wrote out the skeleton for this chapter in the car, and part in the hotel room. I think that this is the longest chapter that I've written so far. Here you go!**

Chapter 5

Izzy and I made our way out of the mall. With our dresses for the party, we were ready to take the subway home. I was a ball of nerves due to Magnus's party. He was more than likely to remember me, and if he didn't, he'd see the resemblance to my mother Jocelyn.

I haven't ever forgiven her for what she did to me. I mean, I had fantasized about leaving the place, and I understand why she did it. She was even beaten more than me, and that was saying something. I had more lash marks on my back than you could count. Yes, I understand why she wanted to get out. What I don't understand, however, is why she didn't take me with her. By then, I had already gotten my first few lashes, and I'm sure she knew that I had more coming. Why didn't she save me, too?

A lot of people said that I looked like my mother, and I suppose that it's true. Even though she went missing from the face of the earth, everyone that's anyone still remembered her stunning auburn hair, and dazzling green eyes. She was curvy and pretty, unlike me. People say that I look like her, and I don't see it.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw a hand come over my line of vision. "Earth to Jessie!" Izzy said.

I put a hand on my head subconciously. "What?" I asked.

She smirked, putting a hand on her hip. "You just zoned out for a while. I've been trying to tell you, we're here."

We both got out of the car, purchases in hand. We made our way to the front doors of the Institute. Jace answered, his gaze resting on the numerous bags in our hands. He smirked. "And I thought that Izzy couldn't fit anymore clothes in her closet."

"Well, most of these clothes are for Jessie here," Isabelle said, "And if there's ever a time that I run out of room in my closet, I will use yours."

Jace put his hands over his heart and mockingly gasped. "Not my closet!"

"Yeah, like you have more than two shirts," I replied.

He nodded his head. "True, true. Do you guys need any help with these bags?"

I nodded, and he took about four of the seven bags that I was carrying. "Aren't you going to carry some of my bags?" Izzy asked.

He shook his head. "If you need any help, you can yell for Alec. I'm only taking Jessie's bags."

I blushed. "Thanks," I mumbled.

We made our way upstairs and put all of the bags, including mine, in Isabelle's room. She decided that we were going to makeover my room first, and then when we were done, she would help me get ready. After clearing all the plain furniture out of my room and putting on some painting clothes, we were almost ready.

"One last thing…" Izzy started, before going to her room. She came out with her iPod and speaker.

"We need music!" she stated. She bent over and scrolled through some of her songs. "What do you like to listen to?"

I shrugged. "I don't really care. I like a lot of stuff."

She started off with playing _Demon's, _by _Imagine Dragons_. "Ironic, isn't it? I love this song, and it's about demons!"

We got to work painting, rearranging, and decorating my room. It took us about two hours to do the room, thanks to the rune that we used on the walls to dry the paint (don't ask me why there's a rune for that). When we were done, I was impressed.

The walls were a soft teal color, which was my color. On the side nearest the door, my crisp white sleigh bed was pushed against the wall. The bedding was a green-blue paisley print, and the pillows were again white. There were drawers for extra storage on either side, modern chrome fixtures for the handles.

On the left side of the bed was an end table, with a fuzzy lamp for reading purposes. On another side was the desk, with drawings and art supplies stored in the drawers. Also on the overhead part of the desk, my TV was mounted. On the last side was my chest of drawers, which Isabelle filled with my new clothes.

Overall, it was perfect. Everything I could have hoped for in a bedroom.

"Okay, time to get ready!" Izzy said when we were done. My forehead was glistening with sweat, and I was tired from all the hard work. Izzy, however, seemed unfazed by the last two hours. She hardly had a drop of paint on her.

She pulled me across the hall and into her pink room. She went into the bathroom.

"Iz, the party's not for another three hours." I said, running a hand across my brow.

She came out with a straightening iron in one hand and a brush in the other. "Exactly! That's why we need to get ready now! Beauty takes time, you know.

I sighed. I wasn't going to get out of this. Izzy motioned for me to follow her into her bathroom, and plugged in the straightening iron. She brought a chair into the room, seating me in it and spinning me around so that I wouldn't be able to see my reflection in the mirror.

After what seemed like an eternity of her poking, prodding, brushing, and pulling my hair, she stopped and admired her look. I put a hand on the chairs side, moving to get up and see myself but she put a hand on my shoulder. "No, no, no. Not until I have completed the look."

I slumped back down into the chair while she went off and got some makeup from drawers in her bathroom. I sat there for a while, drumming my fingers on the chair handle. Izzy picked up a strand of my bangs, and before I could register what she was doing in my head, my scar was in plain view for anyone to see.

She dropped the makeup she was holding and gasped. "What happened?" she said, pulling up the rest of the bangs so that she could see.

I hastily turned away, causing her to drop the bangs. "Nothing I want to talk about." I snapped.

After I was done arranging my bangs, I turned to her. She had a sad look in her eyes. That was good, if she knew that Valentine's daughter had a scar on her head, then she would have a look of disgust on her face. "Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you Izzy, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone about this." I pointed to my scar.

"Not even Alec or Jace?" she asked. She looked a little scared.

I shook my head quickly. "Especially not Jace."

She ran a hand through her long black hair. "Okay," she said, barely more than a whisper.

I nodded. She went back to putting her makeup back on my face, the mood changed back to normal.

"Done!" she finally said. She looked really pleased, and I turned around to face myself in the mirror, but she wouldn't let me see until we were all finished.

She looked at me with surprise. "Let's get our dresses on! It's already 6:30, and we have to be ready by 6:45 to leave!"

So, we pulled on both our dresses and then Izzy handed me a pair of heels. "No way am I walking in these!" I say, exasperated.

"Oh yes you are! I hid all your other shoes, and I won't tell you where they are unless you wear these!" she said.

I sighed. "Fine. But I will get you back later."

"Yay!" she squealed. I slipped the black heels onto my feet and admired my look in the mirror.

She held up a finger and went to the other side of the room, rummaging around in a trunk. "Here!" she said, and held up two masks. One was red, with lots of sparkles, and the other was green with a few feathers and jewels.

I was confused. "What are these for?" I asked.

"I told you that it's a masquerade party, right?" she asked, furrowing her brow. I shook my head. She shrugged. "Well, now's a better time than ever to tell you."

I still looked like myself, just a lot more beautiful. My now black hair was straightened to perfection, but still glowing and shiny. My eyes had soft brown eyeliner enhancing them, and a bit of brown shadow and contour lines. My skin tone was a little more tan then normal, but not outrageously different.

My lips were a soft pink color, which went perfectly with the eye shadow color. The dress and heels pulled together the look. However, I couldn't help to think that it would look better with red hair and green eyes.

"Thank you, Izzy." I whispered, mesmerized by the person in the mirror.

Her smile lit up the room. "No problem!"

I played with my fingers. "I guess it's time to go downstairs then?" I asked nervously.

Yup," she said, popping the p.

We left her room and made our way down the hall. Waiting on the first floor were Alec and Jace.

When we popped out from the hall, both their eyes widened. Jace's went directly to me, and he looked mesmerized. He was wearing a dress outfit, which was fitting for the masked party. His mask was golden. 'Wow' he mouthed.

I blushed. Alec, on the other hand (who was wearing a rather similar outfit with a blue mask), had a different look of surprise on his face. He took a look at Jace, still staring at me, and a unfarmiliar emotion flooded his eyes. Was it… jealousy? _Maybe he's gay, _I thought. "No way are you two wearing _those._" He said, eyeing our dresses.

"Yea we are! Jes and I got these dresses today, and we're m!" Izzy fired back.

Alec shook his head. "No way is my little sister wearing that. And you two, Jessie. Yours isn't even that pretty."

My shoulder s drooped a little. Then, Jace came up and put a hand on my wearing theshoulder. "Hey, I think both of them look beautiful."

That made me smile. He smiled back, too. Not just one of those half smiles, or smirks, that he usually gives. A real, genuine smile.

He removed his hand from my shoulder, and I could still feel the warmth radiating from where his hand had been. It's like I was hyperaware of when he was close to me.

"Well, if that's settled, we better get going!" Izzy said, trying to lighten the mood that Alec's comment put us in.

We walked outside to two cars, both sleek and black.

"Okay, Jace and Jessie in one car and me and Alec in the other." Izzy said.

I nodded and Jace and I got into the car. We buckled our seatbelts and Jace started the car. "Hope you don't mind going a little fast," he said, and winked at me.

I laughed. "I live for it."

And with that, we were off to Magnus's party.

**Tell me if you liked that!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I received some very good advice last chapter, and will be thinking about all of it when I write the next chapters! I don't do shout outs or anything, but I really do want to thank anyone who has commented on any of the chapters! I don't know if I'm doing this right, but here-**

**Disclamer- I don't own the Mortal Instruments (I would like to, but I'm pretty sure I'm not Cassandra Clare. You tell me. )**

**Thanks, and hope you enjoy this chapter! If you have anything that you're confused about, don't hesitate to comment or PM me, and I'll either edit it or make a AN in the next chapter about it. **

Chapter Six

At first, I was confused when Jace pulled up in front of a regular looking apartment building. "Are you sure that this is the right place?" I asked.

He nodded, and smirked, "Yes. I'm never wrong."

I snorted. "Yeah, sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

The sleek black car pulled in a parking lot, just left of the building. Izzy and Alec's car was right behind us. Technically, Alec is the only one who is legally allowed to drive, but the police will never know. All of them are demons anyways.

After the car was stopped, Jace came over to help me out of the car, what with my dress and all. He bent over and gently grabbed my hand, sending sparks through my body. I got out of the car and smoothed my skirt over. Then, I looked at him. "Thanks," I said quietly.

"I know I'm beautiful and all, but do you really need to stare?" he asked, smirking.

I hadn't realized that I was staring at him until he said that. I blushed heavily. "Sorry."

We walked over to where the other car was parked. "So, this is it?" I asked nervously.

Izzy nodded. "Yup. Come on, wouldn't want to be _too_ fashionably late." She said, waving a pink, sparkly invitation in front of my face.

After glamouring ourselves, we walked down the path to the backside of the apartment building. Glamoured, it would look like a deserted ally way, but those who could see through it knew that it was packed with children of the night and moon, and several fey pranced around the front. They were all dressed in costumes similar to ours, though some stood out more than others. Even though the invite said formal, this really didn't fit it.

There was a pungent smell of something like alcohol out front, mixed with the horrible stench of the trash cans a little further down the alley. A salmon colored glow flooded out from inside the door. There were no shadowhunters that they had seen, and Alec knew from experience that there would probably be little to none besides us here. Apparently, as I learned later, we needed to talk to Magnus himself about something.

"What do ya think?" Isabelle asked me.

I looked at her skeptically, "This is formal?"

Jace laughed. "Yes. It's apparently to celebrate his cat's birthday."

"Charming," was all I said.

We went up to the door, past a faery making out with a human, who looked about ready to be sick. I shivered and followed the rest of the group. Alec went up to the door and knocked politely. After a minute, a sparkly warlock opened up, wearing cat ears and a tail, though they looked suspiciously real. He had glimmering green cat eyes, and spiked up black hair. He was a little Asian looking, and I'd know him anywhere.

Magnus Bane.

He took a look at all of us, his gaze not reaching me yet. "Since when did I invite a group of shadowhunters to my party?"

Finally, he looked at me. He drew in a little breath, his eyes widening with recognition. After we all stepped inside, his gaze never faltering, he said, "Well, it's certainly a shock seeing someone I don't know here. And, who, might I ask, might you be?" He took a step closer to me.

My face whitened, and I could tell that it must look ghostly pale, and the lights certainly didn't help. I subconsciously put a hand over my mother's stele. "I-I'm Jessie Fray," I managed to get out.

He frowned, but only a person really looking would notice it, because his face perked back up. "Well, nice meeting you, Jessie! I'll get the others some drinks here. Jessie, wait a minute. I'd like to talk to you about something."

After Magnus went to go get us drinks, I got a better look at my surroundings.

Everywhere I looked; there were fey, warlocks, vampires, and werewolves. I saw many faeries seducing unlucky blood slaves, like the one I saw outside the building. There were food and drinks scattered on the table, which I wouldn't taste, knowing the consequences that my occur. There was a small bar in the corner, and a couple making out on one half of it.

"Jessie, are you sure that you want to talk alone to mister sparkles over there? We could all just disappear if you wanted to," Jace said, looking down at me, and smirking.

As much as I wanted to, that would only make Magnus more suspicious. I decided the best thing to do was to try and act like Jessie Fray. Not Clarissa Adele Morgenstern. I shook my head, "That's okay. He seems cool. You guys go have fun; I'll catch up to you in a few."

Jace nodded. "If you need anything, you have my number." He had given his phone number to me in the car, just in case. Apparently, Maryse made them all get one. He had also given me Isabelle and Alec's, too.

"Do you want to go to my room for a minute?" a voice asked from behind me. I turned, and was Magnus.

I gulped. "Sure," I said uncertainly, "but only because I'm pretty sure you're gay."

"Right you are," he said, and winked.

He led me down a hallway, where several downworlders were half dressed and making out. Not a pretty image, mind you, that would be stuck in my head for days.

At the end of the hall, there was a room, which was painted pink. Odd for a guy, unless he was gay like Magnus. In the middle was a dark blue bed, but the rest I couldn't make out because of the tornado of clothes that had hit it.

"Sit," he said calmly. I sat down carefully on the edge of the bed, fiddling with a strand of hair nervously.

He waited a minute, taking in my appearance. "Now, spill, Clarissa, why are you here and why I shouldn't inform the Clave right this second."

I looked at him in horror, "Who's Clarissa Morgenstern?"

He half smiled at me, "Dear Jessie, or should I say Clarissa," he spat out my name like bile, "I didn't say anything about a Morgenstern."

I sighed in defeat, and pulled up my skirt, to the point on my thigh where I had my two runes. I could only pull up to the appearance rune, because of the other one which I couldn't show Magnus. I slashed at the rune, and watched in the mirror as my hair changed from dark brown to red, and my eyes from hazel to green. "Yes, Magnus, I am her."

He nodded, "Why shouldn't I tell the Clave? I mean, there has to be some story about that night. A ten year old couldn't murder someone, at least willingly."

"Guilty," I said in a monotone voice. That was all I could say. Nothing more. Nothing less. Really, physically, even if my mind was screaming vice versa, I could not speak anything else.

He frowned at me. "You're under a spell, aren't you?"

Well, I couldn't say anything. I just stared back at him, hoping he'd see the pleading look in my eye.

"You're not allowed to say anything. Can you show me, if there's any markings or-" he started.

I shook my head. "Nobody would believe you. Not possible anyways. It's best if you stay out of this. Besides, they'd look for me."

"Who's they?" he asked.

"Them. They're evil. I hate them." I said. I tried to explain myself, without the rune catching me.

He rubbed his temple. "I could tell the others at the Institute-" he said. I cut him off.

"No! No, no, no! That's the last thing that you should do!" I practically shouted.

"Why?" he said, then he realized his mistake, and a knowing glance came over him, "the Herondale boy."

I slowly nodded. Right then, the door burst open, and none other than Jace came into the room. His gaze stopped on me, and went from arrogant to shocked. "Your hair…"

I wheeled to face the mirror. My hair! I had completely forgotten to change it from red to brown. "Oh, just something that Magnus was trying to show me." I bent over to make it look like I was erasing a rune on my leg, when really I was making one.

After, I was done, I looked over at Jace. He looked rather skeptical. "I was looking for Jessie, and I thought I heard my name, so I came in. What were you doing?"

Magnus and I laughed half-heartedly. "Well, I thought she needed to have some change in her look, so I had her put on different runes, and when she tried this one, I told her that you'd probably kill her on the spot just 'cause she looked like Clarissa Morgenstern."

My name made his face darken. "You're right. If I hadn't known you were Jessie, I would probably killed you right on the spot," he said grimly.

Then, Alec and Izzy waltzed into the room. "Hey Magnus, hey Jessie. We thought we hear talking in here!"

We all nodded. "Magnus, there's something that we need to tell you, that you might be able to help us with," Alec continued.

Magnus nodded, and everyone waited in silence. "Well, spit it out. I haven't got all day for a couple of nephlim."

Alec swallowed. "Well, there's been an occurrence that we thought that we should tell you about. Only Iz and I have been informed, so Jace and Jessie you guys haven't heard this yet."

I braced myself, and finally Alec sighed. "Jonathan and Valentine Morgenstern have been tracked, and the Clave got a message saying that they are coming to New York where Clarissa was last spotted."

"They've found me." I said quietly, and only Magnus could hear.

The last thing I heard was my own scream when I blacked out.

**Okay, don't worry the others still think that she's Jessie Fray, although Jace has his doubts. Should I do a chapter in his POV? TELL ME! The only one who knows right now is Magnus, and nobody heard what she said at the end except Magnus. Tell me if that cleans it up a bit, this chapter was a little hard to write, because I want Magnus to know but it's kinda hard to explain why he can't say anything. **

**Okey Dokey, Comment and Follow!**

**Josie:)**

**P.S- You know, I'll tell you that shirtless Jace will be coming up soon. Look forward to that. **


End file.
